Some electro-photographic image forming apparatuses include a copy receiving tray in their bodies for she purposes such as smaller footprint. In such an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, image-formed sheets passing through a fixing portion are output to an in-body copy receiving tray in a main body of the apparatus.
Since such sheets output to the in-body copy receiving tray are stacked on the tray before heat applied to the sheets at the fixing portion is dissipated sufficiently, the temperature of the air around the copy receiving tray increases. Such heated air remains in the main body of the apparatus and heats a bottom face of a scanner disposed above the copy receiving tray in the main body to increase the temperature in the scanner. Such temperature rise in the scanner adversely affects the operation of the scanner. Such a problem remarkably occurs when an inner finisher is provided in the main body of the apparatus or a plurality of paper copy receiving trays are provided in the main body.
To cope with this, disclosed is an image forming apparatus provided with an intake fan in the vicinity of an copy receiving tray in the main body thereof so as to absorb heat from the sheets stacked on the copy receiving tray and let the air out of the main body of the apparatus (see Patent Literature 1, for example).